1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other garment hangers designed for hanger retention. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,566 issued to Batts on Nov. 18, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Flocco on Dec. 17, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,442. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,472 was issued to Lyons on May 5, 1953 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 8, 1955 to Carr as U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,063.
Another patent was issued to Richards on Nov. 8, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,064. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,065 was issued to Vargo on Nov. 8, 1955. Another was issued to Dolnick on Mar. 17, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,939 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 17, 1959 to Pressler. as U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,940.
Another patent was issued to Melone on Mar. 17, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,941. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,057 was issued to Heston on Jan. 31, 1989. Another was issued to Morin on Jul. 16, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,627 and another was issued to Andersson on Apr. 4, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,894 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 20, 1999 to Eiley et al. as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,156.
The present invention is a garment hanger that will support a suit, including a coat and trousers so that neither of the garments will be wrinkled or stretched out of shape. The garment hanger comprises a wire frame having diverging shoulder members and a horizontal cross member and a cardboard covering folded over the garment hanger having an elongated slot to expose the greater portion of the length of the horizontal lower member.
The invention is a garment hanger having means for locking or positively retaining the same upon a supporting rod in use. The garment hanger comprises, a garment supporting bar, a hook having a shank portion attached to the bar for support. The hanger has a substantially C-shaped clasp having an open mouth, a flexible connector having one end attached to the free end of the hook and its other end attached to the clasp. The clasp is arranged to receive the shank of the hook through the open mouth, thereby retaining the hanger upon the support and against accidental displacement.
The invention is a try-on garment hanger adapted to support a dress or similar garment in draped relation on the figure of a person. The garment hanger is bowed out of its bodily plane so as to conform approximately to the curvature of the chest of a person between the shoulders. The collar project upwardly from the upper longitudinal edge of the bow member at the central portion. The collar is comprised of a springy material and normally curved to encircle the sides and back of the neck of a person and support a garment at approximately chest-high elevation.
The present invention is a garment hanger comprising a panel portion and hook for suspending the same from a support member. The hanger includes a spring clip traversing the vertical supporting axis of the hook. The central portion secured to the panel with finger grips attached to the clip to facilitate attachment or removal of garments.
A garment hanger adapted to the support of women""s skirts, strapless dresses or other garments. The hanger has a skirt hanger attachment comprised of an elastic band and a ring mounted on each end of the elastic band. The rings are adapted to fit over the outer ends of the hanger. The spring clip at each end of the elastic band provides a means for clamping a garment not having conventional shoulders.
The present invention is a collapsible coat hanger comprising a center piece and a hook connected to the center piece and extending upwardly. The hanger has a pair of arms with their inner ends adapted to lie flush with the ends of the center piece. The hanger has a leaf spring-like element fixed to the center piece. Each of the arms has a pin that mates with the spring of the center piece when the arms are fully extended. The arms can be lowered by disengaging the arm pin from the support of the center spring.
The invention is a garment hanger formed from a single piece of wire bent in the typical triangular fashion including a neck having a supporting hook extending upwardly. As the garment hanger is formed the shoulder support members are bent to form an interior hook and then bent upon themselves returning to the triangular shape. This causes a depression to form on the upper exterior of the shoulder for holding garments with straps.
The present invention is a garment hanger that, when hung on a garment support rod, cannot accidentally slip off. The hanger is comprised of facing adjacent hook elements. Pressing the shank of each hook causes the hooks to separate, therein permitting removal of the garment hanger from the rod.
The present invention is a garment hanger having a flexible fixed connection to the hook shank of the garment hanger. The flexible connector has an aperture in the other distal end wherein the connector can be passed onto the hook.
The hanger includes a hook element which extends upwardly from a neck element, two shoulder elements extend downwardly at an angle from the neck element. The lower ends of the shoulder elements are connected by a divided crossbar. Extending outwardly from the ends of the crossbar are shelf-like extensions which are movable into and out of the ends of the crossbar.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a garment hanger as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a garment hanger as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a garment hanger as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
While these hanger bar retention devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger having a hook and shank with a blocking member spaced between the hook and body of the hanger and forming an integral part of the hanger, the blocking member encountering the hanger rack member during vertical motion of the hanger.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger having a hook and shank with a blocking member spaced between the hook and body of the hanger and forming an integral part of the hanger, the blocking member encountering the hanger rack member during pivotal motion of the hanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger that has a linear or curvilinear element fixed to the shank of the hook.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger having a linear or curvilinear element that extends substantially through the hook opening.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger having a linear or curvilinear element which extends substantially colinearly with the body of the hanger.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger having a linear or curvilinear element that extends substantially parallel to one of the shoulder members of the garment hanger.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
Normally a garment hanger has a large, centrally disposed hook with a downwardly extending shank that supports a pair of shoulder member upon which garments are placed. The weight of the garments elastically deforms the hanger and when the garment is removed from the hanger while the hanger is still engaging the hanger rack member, the hanger has a tendency to spring off the garment hanger rack member. It is also common where adjacent garments are lifted from the shoulder members while against another garment in a crowded closet.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, in this regard, by providing a garment hanger that prevents unintended hanger dislocation by having a blocking member extending from the shank and being spaced away from the body of the hanger. The blocking member can take the form of either a linear or a curvilinear element. The purpose is to provide an element that will form a backstop in the vertical plane that stops movement of the hanger in the vertical plane, while permitting movement of the hanger in the horizontal plane. A second purpose is to stop pivotal movement of the hanger about a hook-shaped garment hanger rack member.
There is provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, wherein the improvement comprises: a first and second elongated shoulder member, the first shoulder member joining the shank, the second shoulder member joining the first shoulder member; and a blocking member having a first end attached to the shank and a second end attached to the first shoulder member, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the blocking member further comprises a first portion parallel to the first shoulder member and a second portion parallel to the second shoulder member.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprising a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, wherein the improvement comprises: a first and second elongated shoulder member, each having an end portion; a shoulder connection member having a first end and a second end, the first shoulder member joining the shoulder connection member first end, and the second shoulder member joining the shoulder connection member second end and the shank; and a blocking member having a first end attached to the shank and a second end attached to the first shoulder member, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the connecting member is arcuate and positioned such that the arc opens upwardly.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprises a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a pair of elongated shoulder members and a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, the shoulder members being attached to the shank, wherein the improvement comprises a blocking member fixedly attached to and extending from the shank, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the blocking member is curved such that the blocking member is substantially parallel to the hook.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprises a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a pair of elongated shoulder members and a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, the shoulder members being attached to the shank, wherein the improvement comprises a blocking member having a first end attached to the shank and a second end attached to one of the shoulder members, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the blocking member further comprises a first, second, third and fourth portion, the first portion extending in a substantially horizontal direction from the shank, the second portion being attached to the first portion and extending downwardly, the third portion being attached to the second portion and extending in a substantially horizontal direction toward the shank, the fourth portion being attached to the third portion and extending downwardly for further attachment to the first shoulder member.
In another embodiment, the blocking member further comprises a first portion parallel to the first shoulder member and a second portion parallel to the second shoulder member.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprises a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a pair of elongated shoulder members and a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, the shoulder members being attached to the shank, wherein the improvement comprises a blocking member extending from the second shoulder member, the blocking member having a bend and an end portion, the end portion being attached to the shank, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the bend forms an angle of no more than ninety degrees.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprises a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a pair of elongated shoulder members and a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, the shoulder members being attached to the shank, wherein the improvement comprises a blocking member having a first end and a second end, both ends being attached to the shank, the blocking member being shaped such that, as the hanger is moved vertically, the blocking member encounters the rack member.
In another embodiment, the blocking member is curved to form generally parallel sides.
In another embodiment, the garment hanger further comprises a cross-member connecting the first and second shoulder members.
There is also provided an improved garment hanger of the type having a pair of elongated shoulder members and a hook for engagement over a supporting rack member, the hook having a shank and a downwardly facing opening, wherein the improvement comprises means for blocking the rack member during vertical motion of the hanger.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.